In general, a necktie refers to a fabric that is worn around the neck or under a collar to make a knot and hangs forward, or dresses stylishly by making a knot with a butterfly shape when a suit is worn.
The origin of the necktie goes back to the 17th century, and in order to protect the French royal family, when Croatian soldiers arrived in Paris, scarves that are given by the family are worn around their necks in hopes of their return to war. When the Louis XIV of France who has shown interest in wearing the scarves asked what the scarves are, the grand chamberlain answered ‘cravate’ which means Croatian soldiers without knowing the meaning of the question. As a result, scarves worn around men's necks become ‘cravate’ and currently, the necktie is called ‘cravate’ in French.
As such, the style of wearing a cloth such as a scarf on the neck was fashionable as an army dress until the 18th century, gradually spreading to the general public, and thereafter, the scarf was used as a decorative accessory for general men's suits until the First World War. In the second half of the 19th century, there was a trend that emphasized the knot part of the cravate in the UK, which was a bow tie. Also, there is a similar time when ascot ties are worn only when people are assembled in racetracks.
Subsequently, the main long-form ‘four in hand’ necktie was popular today, and the ‘four in hand’ means a horse drawn by four horses, and the ‘four in hand’ necktie which has been popular to horsemen has spread to the general public and has been widely used until now.
When the necktie is worn on the shirt, the necktie has a shape falling down from the neck, but the necktie itself is generally not provided with a separate fastener. Accordingly, when a person goes out or moves outdoors, the necktie is shaky and crooked, or falls over the back of the shoulder when the wind blows. When the person bends the upper body when eating and washing while the person moves indoors, the necktie moves forward and may be easily contaminated by foreign matters such as food on the table or water in the sink.
Thus, a necktie pin has been developed, and the necktie pin is secured by putting a pointed pin on a shirt and putting a small metal backrest on its back, tucking it with the end of the pin or screwing it into place or made in a forceps to secure the necktie and the shirt at the same time.
However, the conventional necktie pin is mainly made of metal and may be easily detached from the shirt or the necktie, so that there is a risk of loss, and there is a problem that it is inconvenient to wear due to its weight, and the price is relatively high.
In the related art, in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0047260 (published on May 4, 2007), there is disclosed a necktie pin lock function Y shirt which adds a necktie pin lock function to the garment itself by attaching a loss prevention ring connected with a bottom nipple pocket having the retaining function of the necktie pin on the shirt itself to the upper end of the front part.
However, in the above-described related art, since the necktie pin retaining function is added to the shirt itself, the necktie retaining function may not be used unless the shirt is bought and thus, the necktie pin retaining function may not be applied to existing shirts and neckties which have been possessed.